1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of back supports, more specifically to back supports for use with a seat. Such back supports may be portable or retrofitted in upholstered seating or built into upholstered seating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lower backaches and back pain are a frequent occurrence in modern-day society and may be attributed to a number of factors. Those who suffer from lower back pain can frequently be recognized by contortions they go through to relieve the stress on their lower back. Doctor's often recommend to their patients that they get off their feet to take the weight of the torso off their lower back. Unfortunately, sitting does not accomplish this. Many people with lower back pain find it necessary to spend a fair amount of time in a seated position. This is especially true for the common businessperson, who may spend a fair amount of time traveling while in a car or seated behind a desk for a generous portion of the day. This places significant stress on the lower back.
Various back supports are known for relieving painful aches of the lower spinal column or tiring muscles of the lower back. Such back supports are particularly helpful when a person is in a situation that necessitates sitting for a long period, such as when confined in a car or other vehicle or in a plane over a long period. Recent results reveal a cumulative benefit when the back is positioned correctly and supported even for short periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,851 discloses a spinal support system for applying a directed and concentrated force on the sacrum to position the sacrum and pelvis in order to establish a desired spinal posture when a person is in a seated position. To accomplish this force direction, the force is applied from the sacral base level of the seated individual downwardly to a bottom seat surface and across the individual's back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,383 discloses a back support device for retaining a user in a substantially upright position when seated in a chair. The back support comprises a bracket that is attached to the back of a chair and a padded strap that supports the abdomen of the sitting individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,158 discloses an adjustable backrest for use in a seat, the backrest incorporating a vertical spine member having a lumbar support and upper back support projecting therefrom. Structure is provided for adjusting the curvature of the lumbar support member to fit the curvature of an individual's lower back.
These devices are representative of various approaches that have been taken in an attempt to alleviate back pain. While they all provide some relief in one form or another, such devices suffer from the disadvantage that they fail to alleviate the potentially dangerous weight the upper torso places on the lower back.
A device designed to partially support the upper torso of an occupant in an automobile is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,201. The back support described therein comprises a wideband suspension strap that wraps around a user's upper torso region and is supported by the vertical backrest of an automobile seat. Such a device imposes severe limitations on movements of the user, as well as making entry and exit from the automobile cumbersome. Such cumbersome devices do not lend themselves for use by those with active lifestyles or those who find it necessary to make frequent but short automobile trips and are continually moving in and out of an automobile. Intermittent use of the device, whether on long or short automobile trips, requires stopping the car to disengage the strap. While it might be alternatively possible to disengage the strap while operating the automobile, this creates a potentially dangerous situation. The wideband restraining strap also must be carefully positioned to avoid wrinkling the user's clothes when the band is tightened around the user's upper torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,457 discloses another arrangement for supporting the upper torso of a user above a seat by utilizing armpit rests attached to a propping mechanism. A disadvantage of such a device is that it is difficult to adjust in order to fit each unique user and there are no means for providing variable support to the user. Another disadvantage of this device is the poor design of the armpit rests, which can place potentially damaging pressure on nerves extending into the arms of a user.
While the above-identified patents disclose various forms of back supports, none taken singularly, nor in any combination, disclose a back support that supports the upper torso of user for alleviating a portion of a user's weight on the lower back and which may be ergonomically constructed, easily adjusted to fit a user of any size, facilitate unobtrusive intermittent use and easy ingress and egress from a chair and which may be portable and capable of use in a vehicle or in a home environment or any location where there is a chair for the person.